Aquí y Ahora
by Saraza
Summary: Todos Humanos.Bella años después de que los Cullen se mudaran decidió escribirle una canción a Edward, interpretandola en un Bar de Madrid. Sorpresa se llevaría al descubrir quien la vió cantar. Mini-Fic
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la GRAN Stephenie Meyer, yo los manipulo solamente(muahahaha **XD**)

Estaría bueno que leyeran la intruduccionn/summary ya que es el disparador al resto de la historia (mini-Fic)

_Summary completo:_

Todos Humanos. Bella muestra ante los que la rodean que ha superado su ruptura con Edward cuando tenía 17 años. Terminaron por que los Cullen se mudaban a Inglaterra y sabían que el no volvería hasta que fuera independiente, que fuera doctor. Y aunque su amor era fuerte quizás dentro de algunos años cuando se rencontraran ya cada uno tendría su vida. Él le promete regresar pero a los años Bella se canso de esperarlo, ya que en su inconsciente sabe que Edward ya tiene una vida en el viejo continente. A pesar de no volverse fría ni calculadora ni zombie se vuelve una chica que solamente busca olvidarlo, ya que nunca va a volver a tener a su primer amor y de seguir su vida. A los 20 años, luego de descubrir que no tenía lagrimas y que él ya no se las merecía ya que no era dependiente de ella porque no había vuelto a saber nada sobre él ni su familia decide expresar su frustración y tristeza a través de la música, descubre su talento para tocar la guitarra y cantar. En contra de la opinión de Charlie, Bella Junta dinero trabajando en una bar de Port Angels como camarera y luego dando pequeños shows de covers acústicos junto con Angela y Ben. Junto con Perdiendo parte de su inocencia/ timidez.

Ben tiene familiares en España, e invita a su novia y a Bella a pasar unas vacaciones en Madrid y también a buscar bares para conseguir tocar su música. Bella acepta y cuando llega se siente más sola que nunca ya que se da cuenta de que la mayoría tiene su alma gemela, pero ella lo perdió hace años pero todavía no lo puede olvidar. En ese momento decide que es su momento de escribir una canción que exprese totalmente lo que siente por Edward pero no de una manera cursi, sino de dejar atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, en, la que él no esté presente. Es el 1º paso y quizás el último de Bella para olvidar definitivamente a Edward.

La encrucijada es quien será la persona que verá la actuación de Bella quedándose totalmente asombrada con la posibilidad de separarlos para siempre o unirlos por la eternidad.

**Prólogo**

Aquí y ahora, sentada en el regazo del amor de mi vida frente a la chimenea de nuestra casa me encontraba.

Recordando todo lo sucedido. Lo bueno y lo malo, las alegrías y las lágrimas, las personas que me acompañaban hasta hoy y aquellas que había perdido en el camino

Suspirando sonoramente y luego exhalando mi aliento sobre su cuello También recordé aquel cumpleaños que cambió mi vida para bien. Aquel que me hizo recobrar la esperanza y fe de que lo bueno siempre esta ahí para nosotros, pero que el destino debe jugar a nuestro favor sus cartas. Y así sucedió aquel día. El día que siempre estará en mi corazón como el día en el que estaba todo escrito para que fuera feliz, para que a partir de ese momento fuéramos felices juntos, para el resto de la eternidad.

------------------------------------------E&B----------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primer historia en . Contendrá 3 apuitulos maximo y espero subirlos en una semana o dos.

Sin nada mas uqe decir mas que dejenme algún review!!!

besos y saludos


	2. Cumpleaños

1---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias papa- dije esforzándome para que no me saliera de los labios llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-Espero que pases bien en tu día, que tengas muchos regalos de tus amigos…-se produjo un silencio e inmediatamente ya supe lo que venía a continuación.-Bells, yo… quiero que vuelvas.

- Charl…papa esta es mi vida y elegí vivirla así, cantando. Ya soy mayor- le dije un poco enfadada.

El y Renée estaban en un complot constante en mi contra. A menudo llamaban para pedirme que volviera a Forks o que fuera a vivir a Jacksonville. Pero yo ya no era una niña a la cual rompían el corazón y volvía inmediatamente a los brazos de sus padres, tendría que darme la cabeza contra la pared varias veces o ganarme la lotería antes de volver con mis progenitores .quería empezar mi vida desde cero, siendo una nueva Bella, independiente y fuerte por dentro, para poder continuar mostrando entereza ante mis poco amigos y familia.

No había en mi lugar para el rencor o el odio, simplemente buscaba tejer mi propio destino, y hacerlo bien.

En diez minutos la prueba de ensayo.- Dijo el corpulento encargado del bar madrileño sacándome de mis cavilaciones sobre mis desgracias personales.

Ok ok.- respondí

Suspiré sonoramente y decidí dar por concluida la llamada de _Cumpleaños_ que mi padre había hecho.

-Papa, debo irme dentro de nada comienzo la prueba de ensayo. Gracias por llamarme, de verdad te lo agradezco…

-Sabes que lo hago porque de verdad quiero que pases un muy feliz aniversario… _mi nena ya tiene 21 años_- dijo murmurando.- una pregunta mas ¿eres feliz en España?

-si- mentí, pero quizás luego de hoy podría intentarlo.

El amor, casarme, encontrar a mi alma gemela nunca habían sido tópicos que robaran mi sueño .Alguna vez había creído en ello, pero simplemente por temas geográficos no se dieron. Dicen que siempre se vuelve al primer amor y que los otros son solamente escusas para poder olvidarlo, quería creer en que eso sucedía. Pero realmente me había convertido en una persona que prefería no fantasear ni soñar, anteriormente me había salido pésimo así que simplemente actualmente me apegaba a la realidad.

La música se había convertido para mí el escape perfecto de este mundo hacia algo más trascendental, algo que estaba más allá de los errores de una parte y la obstinación de la otra. Siempre hice covers, nunca compuse una canción ya que eso me mostraría perfectamente como me sentía hace un tiempo. Quebrada.

Ahora quería cambios en mi vida y esa noche, la noche de mi cumpleaños empezaría por expulsar lo que tenía dentro de mí. Todos los anhelos, esperanza, frustración y recuerdos estaban plasmados sobre esos acordes, aquellas palabras que con tanta fluidez habían pasado de mi mente a la hoja.

Madrid, para mí, represento un cambio. Tal vez frente a los ojos de otros sería una manera de evadir, pero yo no lo veía así. Hoy expulsaría mis sentimientos.

Esta vez Ángela no haría mis coros ni Ben tocaría el piano. Simplemente yo y mi guitarra, las lagrimas no estaban invitadas.

Aún recuerdo cuando empezamos a tocar cover de Muse con Ben y Angela. Además de formar parte de mi profesión eran parte de mi vida, eran mis amigos. Junto con Jake, el había sido mi puerto seguro en los primeros meses que fueron los peores. El siempre estuvo para mí pero yo nunca pude ser aquello que él esperaba que fuera, pero simplemente se conformo con ser amigos. El era una parte importante en mi vida, pero nuevamente la distancia separa las relaciones. Nos comunicábamos lo justo ya que ninguno estaba en una situación tan privilegiada para gastar mucho dinero en llamadas internacionales.

-Bella, llegó el momento.- me dijo Ben sorprendiéndome desde el umbral de la puerta de mi camerino.

-De acuerdo, Ya voy.

Hoy solamente yo cantaría una canción, mi canción. Luego Ángela y Ben seguirían el show interpretando canciones cursis y románticas, estaban tan enamorados que esa química la reproducían en el escenario y al público le gustaba.

Me encontraba esbozando una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la canción que cerraría una etapa y abriría otra. Era una linda perspectiva y la veía con ansiedad. Ya estaba pronta tanto mental como físicamente. Llevaba unos pantalones tubito y unas botas negras sin nada de tacos, ya que mi pastosidad no había cambiado con los años, seguía allí haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies. En la parte de arriba usaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro; al elegir este conjunto había recordado a la hermana de Edward, mi ex cuñada Alice ya que ella era apasionada por las compras y ella fue la que eligió aquel vestido azul que usé en la fiesta del instituto. Ella solía ser mi mejor amiga cuando se tuvieron que marchar, pero ella prometió mantenerse en contacto y realmente no sabía porque no cumplió su promesa.

Tomé mi Memphis morada y la lleve conmigo a través de los pasillos de la sección de los empleados del "Eclipse", así se llamaba el bar. Ben había estado horas hablando con Meyer, el dueño de aquel lugar, pero cuando le hice una audición cantándole el estribillo de Iris de Goo Goo Dolls con Ángela haciéndome los coros nos aceptó inmediatamente, contratándonos para aquella misma noche, la noche de _mi cumpleaños_. Este bar no tenía punto de comparación con el de Port Angeles; Eclipse era mucho más moderno, amplio y seguramente estaba dedicado a personas con dinero y turistas. Todos los días A partir de las 10 habían shows con bandas en vivo y a la medianoche se convertía en una disco, siempre rebosando de gente, era un milagro que nos hubieran contratado.

Mientras subía las escaleras al escenario y Ben me deseaba suerte como cada noche que cantaba me permití recordar. Recordar aquellos cabellos broncíneos, aquellos orbes verde esmeralda, aquellos rasgos masculinos tan definidos, y aquel cuerpo de dios Griego que poseía con 17 años ¿cómo estaría físicamente ahora? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? También recordé aquellas tardes junto a Edward cuando tocaba el piano para mí, cuando me contaba porque quería ser médico, aquellas tardes de cine en su casa, cuando me decía cuanto me amaba, cuando me acariciaba y yo me sonrojaba, cuando me besaba. ¡Oh por Dios cuando me besaba! era una sensación inexplicable cuando lo hacía, era como volar y sentirme poderosa, como su labios capturaba los míos y comenzábamos una danza tranquila y acompasada que terminaba en una batalla apasionada sin ganador. Aún recordaba nuestro primer beso.

_Aquel día a la mañana el paso por mi casa a buscarme en su flamante volvo plateado. No se lo había contado a nadie, nuestra relación era de amistad pero las chispas saltaban entre nosotros ese era el día que se iba a definir nuestra relación, íbamos a caer de un lado o de otro de la cuerda. Caminamos a partir de que la carretera se convirtió en sendero. El objetivo era mostrarme su lugar secreto. Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a un claro lleno de pequeña flores y a un costado teníamos el borde del lago; nunca había visto en lugar apartado tan enorme y lleno de paz. Nos sentamos muy cerca Disfrutamos del aire y del sol como pocas veces se daban en Forks. No se si pasaron horas o minutos pero nos encontrábamos acostados sobre la hierba mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, él rompió el silencio y me dijo que ahora yo era su vida y yo le respondí que prefería estar muerta antes de separarme de él. Nuestros sentimientos ya estaban expuestos ahora era el momento de decidir qué hacer con ellos. Cerré los ojos instintivamente pensando en nada y esperando todo._

—_Bella, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.  
Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme._

—_Bella he pensado que había algo que quería intentar.  
Y Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.  
Vaciló... Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo._

Entonces sus labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos.  
Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.  
La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión.  
— ¡Huy! —musité.  
—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sonreí mientras recordaba aquel hermoso momento, era uno de mis preferidos. Éramos Tan jóvenes, con tanto amor para dar. Un presentador ya había asegurado frente al público presente que "yo era una revelación estadunidense y venía a causar sensación a Madrid" sentí la sangre subir directamente a mis mejillas, no tenía tanto talento. Cuando llegue al último escalón e ingresé al escenario vi la silla esperándome en el centro. La característica adrenalina corría por mis venas. Sonreí al público y me di cuenta que Eclipse estaba abarrotado de gente; había un grupo como de diez mujeres que tomaban y se reían a carcajadas en su propio mundo, un par de parejas, otros pequeños grupos y a la izquierda del escenario estaban Ángela y Ben que me levantaban los pulgares en señal de ánimo, ellos sabía que tan importante era para mí este momento.


	3. Esta Madrugada

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la GRAN Stephenie Meyer, yo los manipulo solamente

---------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches Madrid, espero que esta canción sea de su agrado como lo es para mí. Sin más preámbulos les presento "Esta Madrugada" de mi autoría.- Dije en un español practicado junto a Ben, ya que en el instituto había aprendido menos de lo básico. Miré al público y vislumbre un par de caras al di un segundo para mantener en mi cabeza la imagen de Edward para el resto de la canción. Acomodé la guitarra sobre mi pierna, cerré los ojos y empecé a correr esta hoja del libro de mi vida.

**Ha pasado el tiempo, no he dejado ni un momento  
de pensar en los viejos sueños,  
en las noches de conciertos en un bar.  
Ha pasado el tiempo y no sé porque te cuento esto.  
Será que se ha ido la inocencia que llegó conmigo.  
Si será el dolor de este amanecer  
que me ha helado el alma,  
quiero despertar porque no puede ser verdad,  
esta mala hora.**

_Me vi a mi misma en mis recuerdos sufriendo por su perdida, en todos los proyectos que tenía junto a él. Cuando terminé el instituto y no quise ir a la universidad y decidí trabajar en un bar de Port Angeles .Como mi personalidad cambió o tal vez progreso, eso no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura era que el no estuvo junto a mi en durante el proceso. Pero también me descubrí a mi misma mientras escribía la letra no queriendo volver a sufrir, a querer cambiar mi realidad y buscar una mejor dejando de estar vacía por dentro._

Cambié el acorde de la guitarra para dale la introducción al estribillo

**Esta madrugada, que parece nunca acabar,  
esta noche de angustiosa calma.  
Quédate conmigo, hasta que la luz se haga, esta madrugada.  
**

_Recordé con una sonrisa como algunas noches se colaba por la ventana sin que Charlie se enterara solamente para pasar la noche en vela hablando sobre todo y sobre nada, para conocernos en profundo._

Mis manos se movían sobre las cuerdas cambiando el acorde para que la melodía fuera más suave y melancólica.

**Va pasando el tiempo, bajo el cielo sin estrellas de Madrid,  
pero hoy no encuentro la ilusión que me quemaba dentro.  
Nada más llegar a esta ciudad que nos devora,  
dime dónde estás que te quiero ver  
y dejar pasar esta mala hora. **

_Me vía mi misma llegando a esta ciudad tan grande, solamente con mis dos amigos tratando de crear una Bella nueva o renovada. Pero me sentía sola. Una noche nublada en la que no soportaba estar condenada por mi pasado decidí crear esta canción que hoy me servía como catarsis. Pasé un par de horas escribiéndola y retocándola mientras el resto de la noche la pasé recordando hermosos momentos juntos. Pero también me di cuenta de que necesitaba verlo y saber que él está feliz para completar la segunda etapa para poder lograr olvidarlo.  
_

**Esta madrugada, que parece nunca acabar,  
esta noche de angustiosa calma, quédate conmigo,  
hasta que la luz se haga.  
Esta madrugada.  
Quiero despertar porque no puede ser verdad,  
esta mala hora.  
**

_Una vez más un recuerdo invadió mi mente haciendo que sonriera inconscientemente mientras cantaba._

— _¿Quieres que me marche?  
— ¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.  
Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arcángel al oído.  
Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus cálidos brazos hasta dormirme._

_Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.  
— ¡Oh!  
Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.  
—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.  
La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.  
—¡Edward, te has quedado! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.  
—Por supuesto —contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.  
Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.  
—Estaba convencida de que era un sueño.__  
___

Pero la realidad me golpe en el medio del pecho, en ese lugar donde la agonía se hace presente de la manera más cruel. Ese tipo de momentos no se volverían a repetir, el se había marchado para no volver.

Cambié nuevamente de acorde para comenzar la última estrofa. Estaba desecha interiormente pero mi voz no cambió en ningún momento de volumen. Sentí como los ojos me picaban y se me nublaba la vista.

**Esta madrugada, que parece nunca acabar,  
esta noche de angustiosa calma, quédate conmigo,  
esta madrugada amarga, esta noche oscura de mi alma.  
Esta madrugada que parece nunca, nunca acabar.  
Quédate conmigo hasta que la luz se haga.  
Esta madrugada.**

Y con el último acorde cayo una lagrima solitaria sobre mi mejilla terminando la canción.

**NO SE TERMINA ACA EL FF, SINO QUE QUEDA LA PARTE MAS ROMANTICA :)**

Me dejarían _algún review_?? Please!! Cuéntenme si les gusto o no^^ :):)

Perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes! Recién ayer termine de hacer los parciales del liceo. Espero poder continúa pronto con la parte menos triste y más "romanticona" del fic!

_La canción se llama Esta Madrugada y pertenece a Amaral_. Esta banda tiene un par de canciones que quizás entren en proyectos futuros para fics.

Tuve problemas con FF . net y no pude comentar el capi pasado. Como se habrán dado cuanta alguno de los Flashbacks son del libro crepúsculo, aunque bastante retocados para que se adecuen a la historia. Y otros simplemente en vuelo directo desde mi cabeza xD

**Una pista: EL PROXIO CAPITULO NO ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA! MUAHAHA POR LO MENOS NO COMPLETO xD**

Saludos para tods :)


End file.
